


vent fic

by arty69



Category: Unfound
Genre: Other, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arty69/pseuds/arty69





	vent fic

It **hurts.** Going to school and seeing my amazing friends but having to feel the horrible feeling that is the sub space-sub drop-controlling thing. It also hurts to have to deal with the guilt. I can't tell them how I feel, and I am taking advantage of them. They don't want to have to be in this role. It really really really **really hurts.**

I also find myself coming back to the emotions that I felt with and around April. I don't know how to talk to her and when I try to she semi ignores me. Today I went up to her and told her that Maggie and Nat were joining a year 8 kahoot. She was sitting with Sophia and someone else and when I told them what was up they just went back to talking. It hurt so much. Katie and Indi seem like they think I should be the one who has to talk to her first but they don't realize how much it hurt me. She has moved on but I am just stuck in this ditch. 

At at all times I want to cry. I can't laugh anymore. Why can't my life be different. It hurts so much that I can't tell anyone. I am the therapist friend and I don't want to tell Phebes. This feeling needs to end because I am getting so tired of it. Life would be better if I wasn't conscious. It **hurts**


End file.
